


Fucking Liam Payne

by GothicBarbie



Series: Fucking Porn Stars [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cussing, Dating, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fights, Flashbacks, Frustration, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mind Games, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Riding, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the same exact porn company as Liam and then actually surpassing him in popularity wasn’t exactly Harry’s plan, but it happened.</p><p>Fucking Liam twice and then then Liam asking him on a date had happened too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Liam Payne

**Author's Note:**

> You could definitely read this one without reading the first part but... i don't know why you'd want to. LOL

As Harry gets ready he tries extremely hard not to let his nerves get the best of him. He’s actually going on a date with _fucking Liam Payne_ , the guy he’s been fantasizing about for the past year and a half.

Growing up, Harry always imagined he’d be a teacher. Or a singer (although that was more of a pipe dream- Harry can’t sing a note for his life). He never imagined he’d be a porn star. But it had happened.

The year before he became a member of the site he had watched his co-star on a regular basis. Liam had been number 1 at the time and Harry fantasized about him constantly. There was just something so genuine about him in his videos, something that made Harry believe that being with him was actually possible.

Joining the same exact company as Liam and then actually surpassing him in popularity wasn’t exactly Harry’s plan, but that had happened too. Harry had practically danced around his feelings for weeks before he finally got Liam to notice him. And then it took work to get Liam not to hate him.

He had convinced his boss Andy to let them do a video together and then one turned into a second and then somehow Liam was confessing his feelings and asking Harry to go out with him. Harry knew that he was good in bed but it was still all unexpected. It had all happened so fast and Harry still couldn’t believe that it was actually real.

 

Harry barely finished buttoning the last button on his shirt when he heard a knock at the door. He could feel the butterflies rising in his gut as he went to answer it.

Liam stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. His hair was actually combed and he looked adorable with his khakis and white collared shirt. He looked almost as nervous as Harry and he smiles at him sheepishly before nodding his head back to his car.

“You ready to go?” He asks quietly and Harry nods quickly, following him out.

They walk to the car in silence and Harry thinks that it shouldn’t be this awkward, especially considering that hours before they were kissing in Harry’s trailer and earlier in the week Harry had his dick inside of Liam.

But he chalks it up to nerves and gets into the passenger seat, trying desperate hard to remain calm.

 

Liam takes them to a restaurant called “Zizzi” and it’s all very formal between them. Liam is being really polite and it makes Harry chuckle because Liam has never been this way with him before. Ever since Harry had joined the company Liam’s been a bit of a prick to him. And sure, he had every right to be, he was the most popular actor on the site until Harry came and stole that away from him. Then they had sex a few times and everything changed. It all happened rather fast. Harry can hardly believe that the most recent time had only been a few days ago.

It was their second time together, and technically it wasn’t “real” because it was a video for the site (as was the first), but to Harry it certainly felt like more.

 

_Liam had immediately leaned down to kiss Harry, which Harry was very thankful for because the first time they’d had sex they’d only kissed once, (at the end, and Harry had to initiate it). He was pretty happy that this time Liam was the one making the move. Harry loved kissing, sometimes even more than sex, and Liam was certainly good at it._

_This time, the kissing felt different and even though it was a little messy and desperate it was nothing like any kiss Harry had ever felt before. The nerves in Harry’s stomach were circling around uncontrollably, his breath was caught in his throat and he could feel his entire body shaking; so much that he had to actually grip Liam’s shoulders to steady himself. He wound up pulling Liam down on top of him, slipping his tongue into Liam’s mouth roughly as they fell backwards on the bed._

_Liam had managed to nudge a knee right between Harry’s legs, at his most sensitive spot and even though the angle was a little weird, it felt so fucking good. Harry was already getting hard and he desperately wanted Liam to replace his knee with his hand… or mouth._

_But as much as he wanted Liam’s hands to be on him, he wanted his own hands on Liam even more. He reached between them and hurriedly pulled up Liam’s shirt so that he could get access to his dick, having to snake his hand underneath Liam’s jeans and boxers._

_He managed to grip Liam tightly, loving the way that Liam’s cock felt all swelled and slick in his hand, and then suddenly he could feel Liam’s fingertips trailing along his own skin, tickling his sides unintentionally. Harry released a tiny laugh, even though nothing about this moment was funny in the slightest._

_Later, when Liam’s slipping the condom onto Harry’s dick he thinks maybe his heart will burst out of his chest. He wasn’t expecting Liam to put him in control and just the idea scares him a little bit. Liam leans up to kiss him yet again and it instantly calms him, reminds him exactly where they are and what they are doing.  Harry has to blink quite a few times, prepare himself for what he’s about to do._

_When he finally pushes into Liam, he wants it to last forever, wishes he could convey to Liam everything that he’s been holding inside for the last months. He kisses the back of Liam’s neck, lets his fingers skate circles over his damp skin, hand clasping tightly with Liam’s as they rock together. This kiss again,  and Liam only pulls away when he’s coming, breathing heavily as Harry rides out his own orgasm. He kisses Liam one final time as he spills and it’s almost too much, his own feelings completely overtaking him. He stays in the moment just a tiny bit longer, savoring the way Liam’s cum feels on Harry’s hand as he strokes against him lazily; loves the quiet way Liam is breathing, making Harry believe that he wants all of this just as badly as he does._

That was the one thing that Harry loved about Liam’s videos, he always managed to make everything seem so real, and he never tried too hard. Harry’d made fun of him once for playing it too safe in his videos, but to be honest, he loved how Liam came off, it was partly the reason that Harry had fallen for him so easily. Liam just had a way of making the viewer feel like he really enjoyed what he did.

Harry knew that he probably gave too much in videos, but that was kind of his thing. The producers loved when he would talk dirty or moan really loud. It felt ridiculous at times but that’s what porn was; a show.

But Liam never liked how Harry acted, which is why he tamed things down when they’d done their videos together. He wanted Liam to enjoy himself, and he clearly had, considering where they are sitting right now.

Harry’s just staring at Liam from across the table and he looks so fucking innocent, Harry just wants to rough him up, make him squirm a little. It’s one of his favorite things to do. Although now that Liam is supposedly interested in him, he probably won’t get the same reaction but maybe now it’ll be better.

Harry kicks one of his legs forward and intentionally places it in between Liam’s under the table. They’re in the corner of the restaurant so not a lot of people can see what Harry is doing but it still makes Liam blush. It isn’t until Harry actually gets his foot a little higher, gently nudging it into Liam’s inner thigh that Liam actually shifts around a little in his seat.

“Harry….” Liam says quietly, cheeks turning even redder “stop.”

He’s trying to be stern but Harry can see he’s holding back a grin.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Harry says with a smirk and Liam actually smiles then, biting his lip a little and looking away.

It’s probably the cutest thing Harry’s ever seen and he’s about to make good on his word but then the waiter is coming over to them with their food and the moment is ruined.

As Liam eats he keeps glancing at Harry like he’s embarrassed or shy or something and Harry still can’t believe this is the same guy that was lying sweaty underneath him days before, begging Harry to fuck him.

Harry decides to take it easy on him, makes idle chit chat, but when they’re finished he begins getting anxious.

Harry reaches across the table and grabs Liam’s hands in his own, finally making contact.

“How ‘bout we skip dessert and go back to mine?”

He knows he’s being presumptuous, but Liam isn’t pulling away, in fact, he actually intertwines his fingers with Harry’s and leans even closer to him on the table, nodding his head gently.

Liam insists on paying the check, despite Harry offering to split it and it makes Harry’s knees weak. Liam is such a fucking gentlemen and so perfect and Harry can’t believe that he got this lucky. He should have requested they do a video together ages ago.

Liam holds his hand the entire ride home and Harry resists the urge to lean over and attack him right there in the car. It’s still quiet, but it’s different from earlier, it’s an anxious quiet, and Harry knows exactly how Liam’s feeling because he feels the same way.  His heart is racing a mile a minute and he knows before they even make it back to his flat what’s going to happen that night.

 

\--

 

Liam takes them back to his house because his roommate Niall is out for the night and they barely make it inside before Harry is grabbing at Liam’s wrists and pinning him back against the door.

“I thought you wanted to take it slow…” Liam breathes into Harry’s ear as he nibbles gently on the skin by Liam’s collarbone.

“Did I say that?” Harry asks as he pulls away and looks right at Liam. He’s fairly positive he’d never said anything of the sort. “We’ve already fucked twice Liam, how slow could we possibly go?”

Liam chuckles a little at that and rolls his eyes, grabbing Harry around the waist to pull him back towards him, their hips colliding. The friction feels incredible and Liam instinctively juts his hips again, emitting a small moan from Harry.

Liam finally closes the gap between then and kisses Harry fully on the mouth, tongue peaking out just enough to brush softly against his bottom lip.

It feels so nice to be alone with Liam without any cameras around for once and it already feels so much more intimate. Harry can tell by Liam’s breathing and the way he’s gripping Harry’s hips that he wants this just as bad as he does.

Harry’s usually the first to make a move so he’s a little caught off guard when Liam reaches down between them and flicks open the top button on Harry’s jeans.

As he drags the zipper down teasingly slow Harry pulls away from him a little, his eyes cast downwards, just watching. His forehead rests against Liam’s as the older boy manages to get his hand underneath the rim of Harry’s boxers, harshly rubbing his palm up and down Harry’s length, the tip of Harry’s cock peaking out just slightly. Harry grips Liam’s shoulders to steady himself.

“Fuck Liam.” Harry breaths into him, biting on his lip as Liam’s hand closes around him.  “I wanna see you too.”

Liam doesn’t move his hand from Harry’s cock and manages to get his own pants undone with his opposite hand, pulling them down around his hips quickly, his own dick already leaking with pre-come as it rests against his stomach.

“God, you’re so sexy.” Harry whispers as he rocks his hips harder into Liam’s hand, creating more friction where Liam’s still jerking him slowly. “I’ve been wanting to tell you that for ages.”

Liam _keens_ at Harry’s words. Harry had recently admitted to harboring feelings for him for a quite a while, but the look on Liam’s face shows how much he appreciates Harry telling him again. The way that Liam smiles does something funny to Harry’s stomach and he pulls Liam into him even harder, this time shoving his tongue inside of Liam’s mouth.

Liam’s tongue is working just as hard against his own and it’s so distracting that Harry barely notices when Liam starts fumbling a little between them, one hand wrapping tightly around Harry’s waist, the other still on his cock. But then Harry can feel _something_ brushing against him, and when he glances down he realizes that Liam is holding both of them together, grip tight and pre-come mixing together as he slicks up and down their lengths slowly.

“Hey” Liam says quietly, nudging Harry’s nose with his own to get his focus back over to him. “Kiss me.” He finishes and Harry is more than happy to oblige.  Another groan leaves Liam’s mouth as he speeds up his hand, and then Harry feels himself being shifted around, back hitting the door. Liam still has a hand on him, but he dips his head lower, flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin on Harry’s neck, only stopping periodically to suck gently on his flesh. His free hand is propped up against the door, pinning Harry in and it makes Harry’s heart swell a little. He may be slightly taller than Liam but Liam is bigger and he loves feeling protected underneath his strong structure.  Harry lets his fingers rake against the swell in Liam’s back, scratching the surface and most likely leaving marks.

Liam releases his hold on him and grips the back of Harry’s head roughly with both hands, letting his fingers get lost in his hair.

“Your fucking curls…” Liam moans into his neck, gripping just a little bit tighter. It hurts a little but Harry enjoys the pain.

He loves seeing Liam like this, all needy and aroused, it’s something that Harry hasn’t gotten to see nearly enough, and he desperately wants to make Liam squirm… make him beg.

He’s pushed so far up against the back of the wall with little to no space between them and it’s difficult for Harry to lower his body down but he manages it and there’s a little bit of confusion on Liam’s face as he does so. The confusion doesn’t last long, not when Liam notices that Harry’s on his knees, nuzzling his face right into Liam’s groin.

Harry grips the back of Liam’s waist, holding him close and licks a wet stripe all the way up from Liam’s balls, to his tip, sloshing his tongue filthily around the slit.

Harry pulls away, sitting back on his knees, opening his mouth widely and stares up innocently at Liam; waits for him to do something.

Harry can feel Liam’s thumb brushing gently against his cheek, staring down at him with fondness before tangling his hand further into his hair.

“You’re amazing.” Liam whispers and leans his body towards him, other hand gripping against his dick as he brushes against Harry’s lips. Soon after he’s teasing it in and out of Harry’s mouth. The thrusts are shallow at first, and Harry’s eyes never leave Liam’s face. He needs to watch as Liam completely comes undone.

Harry can feel his throat restricting, opening wider and wider as Liam pulls Harry’s head against him and pushes himself farther and farther into his mouth. His hips are moving more sporadically then before and Liam’s literally chewing on his bottom lip. Harry recognizes the look and can tell that he’s getting closer and closer. Harry desperately wants to get him off but he knows that he should wait, really build this up.

Harry presses a hand against Liam’s pelvis, pushing him back a little and Liam stops thrusting immediately, pulls out of Harry’s mouth slowly.

“What’s wrong?” He asks quietly and it’s so sweet, Harry suddenly feels bad for stopping it, but he hopes he can make it up to Liam soon.

“Take me to your bed?” Harry asks quietly, staring up at Liam with the sweetest expression he can muster.

It clearly works because Liam’s pulling him to his feet immediately, dragging him behind him as he guides them both into his room.

 

 

Liam’s got Harry pinned underneath him, completely naked on the bed and he’s kissing Harry fiercely, dipping his tongue in and out of his mouth quickly and rutting himself against Harry’s leg. The friction feels amazing but Harry wants more and he watches as Liam pulls back a little to whisper into Harry’s ear.

“What do you want?” He asks gently, holding Harry’s face in his hands as he continues to rock; Harry can feel his own erection hard against his stomach, brushing against Liam every time their body’s slide together.

“To get you off in the best way possible.” Harry breathes back at him, tightening his grip around Liam’s waist and leaning up to pull him into another kiss.

He moans into it, and Liam actually whines then, stopping the movement for just a second, and it’s probably the sexiest thing that Harry’s ever heard.

Liam manages to catch his breath and he pulls back, stares at Harry again before speaking, “let me come inside you?”

Normally Harry would never have sex without a condom, but he completely trusts Liam; knows that he’s safe. He wants to do this for him, wants to completely wreck him. And he wants it for himself too.

Harry just nods, watching as Liam leans over to reach for the lube.

He can’t tear his eyes away when Liam sits back on his knees, drizzles some of the liquid onto his stiffening cock, and slicks himself up and down.

He pushes Harry’s legs up, kneeling between them and quickly brushes his fingers over Harry’s hole; digging in his fingertips the slightest bit.

Harry loves how slowly he’s going; staring down at Harry as he teases his opening. He firmly presses his fingers in, nudging against the inside skin and Harry has to grip Liam’s shoulders, steady himself as he feels Liam’s fingers sink deeper and deeper into him.

Then Liam’s hands are pulling out of him, grabbing at Harry’s hands roughly and pulling them up over his head. Liam clasps both of Harry’s wrists with one of his hands, tightening his grip and Harry can feel his skin tingling all over at the pressure. The fact that Liam’s hands are so big, that just one is able to reach around two  of Harry’s wrists is such a turn on him and he feels his cock growing heavy at just the thought.

Liam places his hand other  on Harry’s hip for a second,  forcing him down to keep him in place, then quickly moves that hand to his dick, slicking it around Harry’s hole for a second before finally lining himself up.

He shifts up to Harry once more, leans his head in and gently licks at the skin on Harry’s neck. It’s almost distracting, the way that he’s nibbling the sensitive skin there, sucking bruises in his flesh, but then Harry can feel Liam actually entering him, and it brings him back.

 

Liam pushes deeper into Harry, the sounds of his moans muffled by Harry’s lips and tongue dancing against his own wetly. Harry can’t stop himself from moving, feels his hips lift as if by instinct, allowing Liam to enter him further.

Liam’s hand grips Harry’s hip firmly, pushing him back down and stilling his movement. It’s almost as torturous as it is sexy, the way that Liam is able to hold him down and prevent him from even moving an inch.

Liam can see the frustration on Harry’s face; can tell just by looking at him that he wants more.

Liam’s hands move from Harry’s hips to the sides of his head, pulling him upwards a tiny bit so that Liam can whisper into his ear, “I want you to ride me.”

Harry takes that at as an invitation, bucking up against Liam again and this time he’s able to shift them with ease, Liam going completely pliant under his weight.  It’s such a turn on, feeling so in control and he can tell that Liam enjoys it, smiling up at Harry as he settles over him.

Harry gets his hand back around Liam’s dick, holding it firmly as he goes to line up, teases the tip at his hole briefly before just pushing it in, sinking all the way down so that he’s fully seated on Liam’s hips. 

Liam’s got his eyes shut,  holding Harry’s hips tightly as he gently bucks into him and Harry can hear the small breaths escaping from his mouth, loves watching the sweat as it gathers on his skin. Harry leans down, tastes some of it that’s dripping down Liam’s neck, attempting to push up on his knees a little bit further, increasing the pressure between them as he moves up and back down.

Liam’s hands immediately release their hold on Harry’s hips, moving upwards to grab the top of the headboard, attempting to steady himself as Harry continues to move on top of him.

Harry keeps moving until his legs get shaky and tired. He could easily reach down and stroke himself, get himself off just from watching Liam, who’s coming apart beneath him. But he resists, wanting Liam to come before he does.

But Harry can barely keep up the pace, letting himself rest against Liam’s hips as Liam continues to pulse upwards, much more frantically now than before. Harry can tell that he’s close, knows that he’s only seconds away from spilling into him.

Then Harry feels Liam’s hands reaching around his neck, fisting into his curls, and he’s being yanked forward, Liam crashing their lips together as he comes. Liam’s panting heavily, try to keep their lips together as he finally gets his release.

As Liam kisses him, Harry can feel Liam’s fluid filling him up, spilling out of him messily every time he shifts his hips back up. He loves how wet it feels between them; resists the urge not to reach down between them and gather some of it onto his fingertips.

Then Liam’s pulling away hard, gasping into the open air and leaning all the way back on the bed, calming down from his orgasm and Harry lets himself fall to the side, grips the base of his own dick and lazily strokes. He’s still ridiculously hard, but doesn’t have the energy to do much about it.

Liam looks over, watching Harry’s hand as it moves up and down on himself slowly and Harry loves Liam’s eyes on him, instinctively biting his lip as Liam stares.

Then suddenly Liam is shifting again, knocking Harry’s hand out of the way and gripping Harry’s cock in his own hands as he leans over him.

“Let’s take care of this, yeah?” Liam smirks, pecking Harry quickly on the lips before moving his mouth downwards. His other hand reaches up to Harry’s bum, loosely fingering his hole where Liam had just released. Then he replaces his fingers with his mouth and Harry almost forgets to breathe.

 

 

 

“I have to say…” Harry begins as he plays with Liam’s fingers the next morning, “your bed is much comfier then the ones at the studio.”

Liam chuckles, face forming into a small smile and it makes Harry’s heart flutter.  He still can’t believe that he’s here with him. It reminds Harry of the very first time they ever did this, all nerves and shakiness.

 

_Harry had tried so incredibly hard to make it seem like he could care less, to make Liam think that to him this was just a video and that sleeping together was just a job. But if he had been honest, then Liam would know that he was probably just as scared as he was, if not more. Even though he’d suggested the idea to Andy in the first place, now that he was here he was wondering if it had been such a good idea._

_After all, Liam hated him. And what if Harry wasn’t any good? It would only add fuel to the fire._

_Harry was already there when Liam entered the room, and he could barely look at up him as he did, nerves overtaking his entire body. He should have said something when Liam had come in, like ‘get ready to enjoy the best sex of your life’ or ‘are you sure you can handle me?’ or something equally as snarky but he just didn’t have it in him right now, not with Liam standing there looking at him like that, all doe eyed and gorgeous._

_Liam had been especially quiet that day and Harry had no idea how any of this was going to go down, what their dynamics would be like during sex._

_Then they’re asked to start and Harry makes eye contract with Liam, waits as Liam joins him on the bed._

_Just having Liam in this close proximity to him is making him anxious and Harry immediately swallows, mouth suddenly feeling really dry._

_He places a hand behind Liam’s head and whispers “Just suck it up and go with it.” He means for it to be comforting, to remind Liam that this is just a video and to have fun with it, but Liam only seems to tense up more._

_Harry’s not sure what comes over him after that, but the absolute desire to feel Liam’s skin on his lips comes over him in a rush and he leans in instantly, gently kissing the skin by Liam’s birthmark. Harry had always wanted to lick over it, wondered if it somehow it tasted differently. Of course it doesn’t, but it tastes like Liam all the same and Harry just continues nibbling all along his neck and jaw._

_He gets closer to Liam’s mouth and even though he desperately wants to kiss him there, he thinks that it’s probably too soon for that. The video has just started and it’s gonna take a lot more courage for Harry to finally do it. He may be a porn star, but kissing the one person he’s been fantasizing about for the last year is scary.  It’s something he’s thought about for way too long to just to rush into._

_They both kind of fall backwards, Harry not letting up his hold on Liam’s neck. If he’d had known kissing him would feel this good, Liam’s body warm and heavy beneath him, he’d have tried to do it much earlier._

_When he feels Liam’s hand rubbing circles onto his back he instantly flinches, not anticipating the touch._

_Harry’s usually a lot more vocal, but that’s only because he’s usually thinking extra hard about what he looks like and what he should be doing. But with Liam he can barely think at all, moving entirely off instinct._

_When Liam’s hand brushes over Harry’s lower back he instantly moans, loving how Liam’s fingers feel on his sensitive skin. Harry can feel himself growing harder in his jeans, already so turned on._

_Then Liam’s taking off his shirt and Harry mimics the action, removing Liam’s quickly after.  Harry then lowers himself a tiny bit to kiss Liam on the chest. Liam’s breathing has gotten heavier and it urges Harry on, kissing all the way down until he gets to Liam’s stomach. He unbuttons his trousers quickly before his nerves get the best of him and before he can talk himself out of this._

_Harry shoves his hand inside, pulling Liam completely out and is a little shocked to find that he’s already hard. He smirks up at Liam, trying his hardest to act like himself and pretend that he’s not completely losing it on the inside._

_Liam groans and his head hits the pillow, Harry wraps his fingers tightly around his already wet cock. Harry starts moving his hand and he can tell by the look on Liam’s face that he’s enjoying this. It makes Harry feel good and he twists his hand a little in the way that he likes, watches Liam’s face for a reaction as he does so._

_As soon as Liam makes eye contact Harry uses this opportunity and dips in, pushing his lips over the tip of Liam’s cock and continuing to suck as he stares up at him. He flicks his tongue out against the slit as he does so, feels Liam’s hand fist into his curls and increases the pressure of his mouth, loves that way that Liam is breathing beneath him. When Liam’s hand strokes his cheek, Harry wonders if Liam can sense his surprise. He tries his hardest to keep his cool and not let such a simple touch force a reaction out of him that he’s not ready to show just yet._

_Liam’s never this intimate during his videos, he rarely makes eye contact or touches whoever he’s working with, and it makes Harry wonder. Maybe Liam doesn’t hate him after all? Not with the way he’s staring at him right now. Even though Harry knows it’s just sex, he can feel like there’s something else going on here, like it’s not just about the job. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking, but Harry only continues to suck harder, hoping that Liam is feeling the same as he is._

_Harry keeps it up for a while, until Liam’s pushing at his shoulders. He’s trying to warn Harry, tell him to pull off, but Harry only sucks harder, wanting to get Liam off, make him feel good. He plays with one of Liam’s balls and knows that Liam is about to spill any minute based on the noises that he’s making. Again Liam attempts pushing Harry away but Harry refuses, only pushing his mouth even further down. He knows he should stop, knows it’s the “nice” thing to do in this line of business but he can’t help himself, he wants to taste Liam’s release more than anything. Then Liam’s actually cuming and Harry can feel Liam’s fluid hit the back of his throat. He swallows every bit of it down, loves how Liam feels pulsing into his mouth. It’s only after Liam is finished, breathing heavily against the bed that he realizes he probably shouldn’t have done that, should have let the camera get a shot. But it’s too late now and Harry just pulls his weight up, going to whisper into Liam’s ear, “your turn” as cheekily as he can, straddling Liam and waiting for him to move._

_Then something shifts between them and suddenly Harry feels himself being pushed backwards roughly, instantly flinching at the movement. Liam presses his body into Harry’s, making his erection that much more apparent and it makes Harry blush, the way that Liam is taking control like this. Liam nudges his knee in between Harry’s thighs and it makes him keen; it’s just the right amount of pressure._

_When Liam’s lips find his neck and begin sucking, it takes all that Harry has not to moan out loud. They still haven’t kissed and Harry’s been waiting for it since the beginning of all this, but if Liam isn’t going to initiate it, then neither will he. Liam’s lips on his neck feel almost as good though and when Liam starts making his way slowly down Harry’s chest, he’s no longer able to hold the noises in._

_Being with Liam feels so much different than any other time he’s done this. Harry actually loves his job, but he’s never been this wound up before; this nervous and excited. Being here with Liam is doing all kinds of funny things to Harry’s heart and he begins to wonder why he’d waited so damn long to suggest this, it was probably his best idea yet. If only he could get Liam to enjoy himself as much as he was, perhaps he’d finally be able to get somewhere with him. Maybe his long time crush would finally pay off?_

_Liam’s lips find the patch of skin next to Harry’s belly button and it makes him flinch a little. It’s such a unique spot to give attention to, and Harry wonder’s what Liam is actually thinking. He’d love to know what’s going through his head right now… if he’s enjoying this too._

_Liam drags his pants down quickly, only managing to get them as far as his hips and Harry instantly lifts his body up, shoving them off himself. He can see the surprised look on Liam’s face when he realizes that Harry isn’t wearing anything underneath, but it only lasts a second before Liam is actually stroking him and then leaning downwards. Just the feel of Liam’s hand on him is enough to send him over the edge but then Liam’s tongue is actually brushing at the head of his dick and his fucking perfectly plump and wet lips are closing around it too, and it’s unfair really, how good Liam is at this. For all the shit that Harry gives him, he actually does know what he’s doing. He’s moving quickly and applying the perfect amount of pressure and it’s obvious he’s doing this all intentionally, trying to get Harry off as quickly as Harry did to him. And it’s not like Harry doesn’t deserve it, but if he keeps going like this Harry isn’t going to last long at all._

_Sweat is gathering on his forehead, hair sticking to his skin in a hot mess, and he’s literally whimpering, trying his hardest to keep his voice as quiet as he can. Usually Harry’s extremely vocal during sex, but he doesn’t need Liam knowing just how much he actually loves this, how long he’s wanted this to happen. Plus Liam’s always giving him shit for sounding “unnatural” during sex and “trying too hard” and Harry doesn’t want him to think he’s doing that with him. All of the sounds that are leaving his mouth are 100 percent real._

_Harry feels his orgasm sneaking up on him, but it’s way too soon for that yet and he grips Liam’s shoulders roughly, presses his fingers into the muscle hard. “Wait” Harry mutters, glancing down at Liam. Thankfully Liam actually listens and pulls off slowly, replacing his mouth with his hand._

_Of course the last thing that Harry wants is for Liam to stop, he’d love nothing more than to get off right now, just from this, but he vaguely remembers that they’re filming a video here and that he has a job to do._

_Liam reacts to his plea, moving up Harry’s body slowly, using the same hand that was just on his dick to brush away the hair from his forehead. All Harry can do is stare, still in disbelief that they’re actually doing this. He wonders for a brief moment if Liam is going to kiss him then, but it doesn’t happen and Harry tries his hardest not to let the disappointment show on his face._

_Then Harry’s body seems to be moving on its own accord as he rolls them both over, resuming his position on top of Liam, arms bracketing Liam in. He takes a breath and then reaches for the nightstand, retrieving the items that they’re going to need for this._

_Harry’s feeling particularly generous tonight and when he slips the condom into Liam’s hand, letting him decide which position he wants to be in, he can see that it was not expected.  Harry’s usually more of a top during sex, especially when he’s on the job, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love bottoming too. Especially with Liam. He’d been fantasizing about it for months now._

_“Here.” He says firmly but quietly, giving Liam control and once again shock is completely apparent on Liam’s face.  He loves being able to throw Liam off guard, loves surprising him and frustrating him. It’s sort of a game for Harry and he should have known that during sex it’d be no exception._

_“Go slow.” Harry teases, pressing a kiss to his neck gently._

_When Harry actually slides down onto Liam’s cock he thinks he might just lose it. He’s been able to keep his cool until now, but Liam’s actually inside of him and he keeps having to remind himself exactly where they are; that he’s finally getting to do this. Liam grabs Harry’s hips, guiding him downwards and it’s absolutely adorable, and sexy, the way that Liam is touching him right now. His grip is strong and he’s moving slowly, as if he’s making sure not to hurt Harry. Liam’s eyes are entirely focused downwards, watching each and every time Harry moves up and then back down. Liam’s bucking his hips too, increasing the friction and soon enough the two of them find a perfect rhythm._

_This entire thing could have been the absolute worst idea ever. It could have been a complete disaster and a mistake and everything Harry had ever wanted could have been ruined in a moment. But it isn’t, its  much better than Harry ever expected it to be, and judging from the expression on Liam’s face, he’s enjoying this just as much._

_Harry leans down, gaining some courage and moving his hands behind Liam’s head. He plays with the hair at the back of his neck as he presses their foreheads together, their lips only inches away. He desperately wants to kiss him, but holds back, tries to focus on the way Liam’s hips are grinding up against him._

_“Fuck” Liam sputters and grabs Harry by the shoulders, quickening the pace of his hips and rolling them with ease. Hearing Liam cuss does all kinds of different things to his heart, things that he doesn’t want to think about right now._

_Then Liam’s sitting up, gripping Harry’s lower back and repositioning them. Harry’s already sensitive from before so when Liam wraps a hand around his cock and begins jerking him off, Harry can yet again feel his orgasm rising, inching closer and closer with each thrust. With the new position Harry can feel every inch of Liam as he enters and Harry would be lying if he said it wasn’t at least a little bit painful. But it was worth it._

_“You okay?” Liam breathes quietly and Harry almost wants to ask him to repeat himself, just to hear the lovely sound of Liam’s deep, gravelly voice, but nods instead, unable to give actual response. There’s o way he’s gonna let on that this hurts even a little, the last thing he wants is for Liam to stop. But Liam’s obvious concern for him and his comfort is not only a turn on, it’s genuinely sweet and makes Harry’s head spin. Like he needs another reason to be completely in love with this guy._

_The closer Harry gets, the harder it is to control his actions and he can feel his body shaking as he gets closer to his release. He moves much quicker, pushing his hips into Liam’s hand and tries his hardest to get himself there. Emotions are running wild and he’s not sure how much longer he can drag this out, he feels completely spent already. Then Liam’s leaning into him and actually sucking on his neck and it’s just too much…_

_Harry cries Liam’s name when he cums, ropes of white splashing over Liam’s hand and on both of their bodies. He can see Liam just staring as Harry continues to spill, Liam’s hand still stroking him until the last drop of Harry’s cum has been dragged out._

_Harry’s absolutely exhausted and is both thankful and startled when Liam pushes him backwards on the bed. Harry’s legs instinctively tighten around Liam as he falls,  Liam still hard inside of him, and then Liam’s hovering over him, pushing in harder._

_Liam spreads Harry’s legs wider as he fucks into him, lets his weight rest onto his elbow so that his lips are only inches away from Harry’s face._

_Harry’s completely spent and his face is flushed as he smiles weakly up at Liam, still enjoying the aftermath of his orgasm._

_“I’m gonna…” Liam begins, but he never finishes his thought because he’s seconds away from cuming. Harry loves the look on his face right before he spills. Liam immediately pulls out of Harry and Harry whines a bit at the loss, already missing the feeling of Liam filling him up._

_Liam rips the condom off and tosses it to the side, seconds later releasing all over Harry’s hole._

_Harry is so focused on the feeling of Liam’s come dripping against his most sensitive area that he barely notices when Liam’s hand finds its way to Harry’s, clasping their fingers together as the camera gets a good shot.  Harry can’t help but wonder how much of this is for show and how much (if any) of it is real._

_Liam looks at him then, eyes glazed over and face flushed and he’s so incredibly beautiful… despite how sweaty and out of breath he appears. Harry immediately decides to act, knowing this could be his only chance. “Come here.” He says firmly, reaching an arm out and yanking Liam towards him, not even giving Liam the opportunity to ask why. Harry pushes their lips together quickly so he can finally do what he’s been wanting to do for so long now._

_Liam’s completely still above him, like he can’t believe what Harry’s done and it urges him on, pushes his tongue into Liam’s mouth and licks all around, trying to savor the moment for as long as possible before it’s over._

_Liam’s finally kissing back and it’s all that Harry’s ever wanted, but then the director is yelling at them to cut and Harry has to pull away, attempting to remove himself from this situation as quickly as possible. He needs Liam to think that it was just for the camera’s, can’t make his feelings more obvious then he already has in the last thirty minutes._

_Liam’s slow to gather his clothes and somehow things feel much different than before. He’s not glaring at Harry or huffing at him like usual and Harry doesn’t know how to react to that. He can’t exactly tease the guy if he’s being like this. Harry rushes out the door instead, not wanting to let the awkwardness of the situation get to him. He tries to remind himself that it’s just a video… that this is just a job and that he still doesn’t have a chance in hell with Liam._

 

Then Liam’s nudging his leg between Harry’s and it pulls Harry out of his daydream.

“Hey,” Liam says gently, rubbing his hands through Harry’s hair. “What are you thinking about?”

Harry smiles briefly, shifts closer.

“Do you remember the first time we slept together?”

That gets a smile out of Liam immediately, instantly blushing and pushing his face into the pillow.

“Of course. How could I forget it?” Liam leans in quickly, brushes his lips against Harry’s temple. “I was so nervous.”

“You were?” Harry asks quietly and Liam nods. Just hearing Liam say it makes his stomach flutter.

“You kinda knocked me off my feet.”

The words are doing all sorts of things to Harry’s heart and he smiles impossibly wide, snuggles in even closer, breathing into Liam’s neck.

“I was nervous too.”

Liam tries to argue with him then, claim that Harry knew exactly what he was doing, that he was his usual snarky self the entire time, that he was far too sure of himself to be that nervous.

“No, it was just an act.” Harry insists. “I was just trying to cover the fact that I was totally head over heels for you.”

Then Liam looks at him with an expression he’s never seen before. Admiration. Wonderment. Complete admiring affection.

An expression that could maybe someday turn to love.

Harry just hopes that for Liam it happens sooner rather than later. Because he knows for certain that he’s already there.

 

 

 

After that night things escalate rather quickly and before Harry even realizes it, he and Liam are “official”.  They’d been dating for a few months, sneaking kisses in dressing rooms and closets at work (basically anywhere they could find), but despite their best efforts to hide things, it was quite clear to everyone that they were together.

“You couldn’t wipe that dopey smile off your face if you tried!” Louis would say to him and Harry would blush even harder and turn the other direction. If he were being honest with himself, he wasn’t exactly trying very hard to keep things with Liam private, deep down he wanted the whole world to know that he was dating Liam Payne.

When he voiced this wish to Liam, Liam would only smirk back at him, “but it’s better for our fans to think we’re still available” and then he’d lean in and suck a hickey right beneath Harry’s ear; the exact spot he knew made Harry _keen,_ and Harry would forget all about it.

Some days everything almost felt _too_ perfect. And Harry couldn’t help but worry that Liam would change his mind and suddenly lose interest. Harry was trying to let his insecurities go, but they would sneak in from time to time so he refused to let himself have too high of expectations. Harry would constantly remind himself that they were just “having fun” and that it could end at anytime.

Things got even more complicated when Harry noticed Liam acting differently around him.

It had been a few days and Harry and Liam’s schedules were completely opposite. They rarely saw each other and when they did Liam had been acting more distant than usual. Harry chalked it up to stress and wouldn’t let himself dwell on it too much but it all came to a head the following Friday.

They had been lying in Liam’s bed, after a long day apart. Both had been busy filming (Harry had been trying especially hard not to ask Liam details about his latest video – they’d both made the decision early on not to talk about work and the things they did during said works hours) and they’d hardly seen each other that day.

Harry had his arms wrapped tightly around Liam’s waist and was getting ready to drift off when Liam shifted underneath him. Harry’s eyes remained closed but he smiled to himself as he could feel Liam squirm the slightest bit closer. A second later he can hear Liam’s breathe hitch, and he shifts again. Harry opens his eyes to see Liam just staring at him; an expression on his face that Harry’s never seen. Harry’s stomach drops. He has no idea what Liam is prepared to say to him and it’s worrying him.

Harry sits up a little, looks into Liam’s eyes and asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Liam says after a moment, looking away from Harry and laying his head back down on the pillow.

“No, tell me.” Harry says more forcefully and Liam releases his hold. Harry takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst.

“I’ve just been thinking a lot about us.” Liam says quietly. He’s fidgeting with his fingers and Harry’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out his chest. He’s not sure he actually wants to hear this and regrets bringing it up.

“I think…” Liam takes another breath and Harry’s hand moves almost by its own accord, yanking Liam’s face to his so that can be eye to eye.

“What Liam? Just say it.”

It comes off a little harsher than Harry anticipates but it seems to do the trick, and Liam’s rushing out words in a quick murmur, “iwantyoutobemyboyfriend”

Harry blinks. He’s not sure he’s heard correctly.

Liam looks down, gaze stuck on Harry’s bottom lip and he repeats himself more slowly, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Harry can’t help the smile that immediately forms on his face while he processes Liam’s words. Harry’d always assumed he’d be the first to ask that question and he’s thrown completely off guard, but the scared look on Liam’s face is oddly reassuring and cute. As if Harry would ever say no.

Harry doesn’t bother with a voiced response, just nods his head frantically and lunges towards Liam in a second, crashing their lips together with so much force that Liam’s head actually hits the back of the headboard.

“Hazza…” Liam whines in between kisses but Harry doesn’t let up, pressing Liam further into the mattress.

Harry moans into Liam’s ear, “Shhhh. No talking.”

 

 

If you would have asked Harry in the beginning if Liam was capable of this kind of kindness, he would have sworn up and down that he wasn’t. The Liam he used to know was all pissed off glares and curse words and firey animosity. He had anger seething from his veins whenever Harry was around him. But ever since they’d started dating Liam was a completely different person. He was sweet, and caring, and pretty much the most perfect boyfriend Harry could ask for.  Harry loved both versions of Liam, obviously, and some days he would miss the banter and rude remarks that he was used to receiving from the other boy, but he much preferred this version of Liam. The one that would hold doors open for him, and cook dinner for him (even if it was terrible) and whisper how beautiful Harry was in his ear at every opportunity. Harry often wondered how he ever got so lucky.

“It’s sickening, you lot…” Louis says to him one day. Harry’s been caught staring at Liam walked away and Harry tried to laugh it off, looking the other direction.

“Don’t be jealous.” Harry retorts and Louis raises his eyebrows.

“Oh don’t worry, sweet cheeks.” Louis pats Harry’s face firmly at the words, “my crush on Liam ended ages ago.”

Harry rolls his eyes. When he first got to the company and made friends with Louis, the older boy had rambled on and on about his crush on Liam. Of course at the time Louis had no idea that Harry felt the exact same way so he held his tongue, just listened to Louis rant and secretly hoped nothing would ever happen between them. They’d filmed a video together soon after Harry had joined the company… the only time they’d ever been together on film (and otherwise), and thankfully soon after it had ended Louis had shifted his sights elsewhere, to another star in the company, Zayn Malik. Zayn wasn’t exactly Harry’s type, but he could certainly see the appeal. And he was thankful that he had Liam all to himself now.

This was the first time that Louis had mentioned is crush on Liam in a while, and even though he meant it as a joke, it still slightly burned.

“I didn’t mean Liam.” Harry says shortly, and Louis only continues to stare, waiting for Harry to respond. “I meant Zayn.”

“Zayn?” Louis chokes, playing dumb. “Why would I be jealous because of Zayn?” Harry rolls his eyes yet again. Louis could be so daft. As if his crush on Zayn weren’t completely obvious.

“Because you’re miserable over him. And you’re taking it out on everyone else” Harry explains.  “Just because you can’t get him to suck your dick, for real and not for work I may add, doesn’t mean you need to take your anger out on Liam and me.”

Louis actually sputters then, as if Harry has said something funny and stands, patting Harry on the back softly.

“Whatever you say Styles” Louis laughs and walks away, smiling as he goes.

For the first time in a long time Harry notices that he seems genuinely happy. He has more energy and there’s a bit more pep in his step. Harry would normally be happy for him… except for the fact that only thought is running through Harry’s mind. The last time he remembers Louis being so upbeat was back when they’d first met, when Lou had been crushing on Liam.

Harry shakes his head at the though and heads into his dressing room. He tries to think of absolutely anything else.

He fails.

 

 

Back in the day, after Louis and Liam had filmed their first video together Harry had bombarded Zayn for answers. Zayn always seemed to know everything about everyone and Harry needed to know if there was something going on between the two. Zayn swore up and down that there wasn’t. That Liam had absolutely no feelings for Louis and that Louis already over him. At the time Harry had trusted Zayn’s words; after all Zayn was friends with everyone and had a knack for getting people to just tell him things. Harry had assumed that Louis had confided in Zayn. But looking back on it now, Harry realizes that it was probably Zayn’s bias sneaking through. Perhaps Zayn’s own crush on Louis was forcing him to see the situation with rose colored glasses.

Harry can’t help but be paranoid, tries to convince himself that he’s losing it. That Louis couldn’t possibly have feelings for Liam again.

But every time he sees them together, whispering and laughing like they’re the only ones in the room, his doubts seep through. He’s temped to go to Zayn now, beg him to fuck Louis senseless and pull him out of Liam’s orbit once again. But things between Louis and Zayn had been weird lately, in fact, they’d been more distant with each other than ever and Harry rarely saw them interact anymore. He wasn’t sure what was going on. He’d a heard a rumor that something had happened between them recently, but Harry never know the extent of it. Judging on their distance lately, clearly something had gone wrong and Harry knew asking for Zayn’s help now was probably a lost cause.

 

 

 

“You and Louis have seemed especially close lately.” Harry says one night when they’re watching TV on the couch. It’s completely out of nowhere and Harry knows that, but the idea of Liam and Louis has been eating at him the entire week and it just manages to slip out.

“What?” Liam sputters and almost chokes on his food. He turns to look at Harry and is actually smiling, assuming that Harry is joking. But the reaction only fuels Harry’s jealousy.

“I’ve just noticed you guys have been hanging out a lot.” Harry tries to respond with as much nonchalance as he can muster but Liam sees through him, setting his plate down on the table and scooting closer to him on the couch.

“No more than usual.” Liam says firmly and grabs Harry’s chin in his hands, turning Harry’s head softly and looking right at him. “You know how Louis is… he’s a flirt. But I promise there’s nothing going on.”  

Liam’s brown eyes are staring deep into his green ones and he desperately wants to believe what Liam is saying. Harry lets it go but his curiosity gets the best of him.

The next day he finds his way into Andy’s office, claiming there’s some problem with vending machines. When Andy leaves the room Harry scurries over to the computer system and types in Liam’s name, his boyfriend’s previous weeks’s schedule appearing instantly on the monitor.

When Harry sees Louis’ name on the list next to Liam’s his stomach churns.

Liam was set to film a video with Louis and that meant one thing.

Liam had lied to him.

 

 

 

Harry’s fuming. He ignores Liam all day, knowing full well that he’s planning to confront him later. The second he gets off work he waits for Liam as his house and when Liam walks in the door, Harry immediately storms over to him.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?!” Harry screams, rushing over and stopping only a few feet in front of Liam.

Liam takes a breath, knowing exactly what Harry is referring to and sets his stuff down on the floor slowly, walking around Harry and towards the kitchen.

“I didn’t want you to overreact.” Liam says quietly, “Like this.” Liam continues to walk away from him and Harry follows him into the kitchen, he refuses to let Liam get out of this conversation.

“I’m overreacting because you lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie.” Liam says softly, turning to look at Harry with soft eyes, “I just didn’t tell you about it.”

Harry huffs. “That’s still a lie, Liam.”

Liam pulls some water out of the fridge, and goes to get a glass to poor it in. He’s taking his time but Harry thinks he’s a fool if he believes he can get out of talking about this.

“When is it?” Harry continues, waiting for a response.

Liam stills immediately. He doesn’t even have to answer and Harry already knows.

“Today?”

Liam’s silence confirms that it’s true.

“You fucked him today?”

Liam shakes his head in frustration, finally turning around to stare right Harry.

“Are you completely mad?” Liam asks, his quiet anger finally showing. “Because clearly you’re going insane if you think something is going on with me and Louis.”

Harry only continues to glare.

“You didn’t answer the question.” Harry says again, arms crossed in front of him.

“YES!” Liam shouts, walking closer, finally giving Harry what he wants. “Yes. I fucked him today. For _work_.” Liam emphasizes the last word. “This is our job, Harry. It’s _acting_. You know that already!”

Harry swallows, holds back the tears that desperate want to pour out. Liam’s complete dismissal of Harry’s fears is only making things worse. Before Harry can think of some way to respond Liam is speaking again.

“What is wrong with you, why are you acting so weird about this?”

“Because!” Harry screams. “It’s not just some guy, it’s Louis.” Harry says.

“And what does that mean?” Liam questions. “He’s one of my best friends.”

“Yeah, a best friend that used to be in love with you.”

Liam rolls his eyes, attempting to walk away from Harry. His shoulder brushes ever so slightly against Harry’s as he makes his way back into the living room. “We both know that he doesn’t anymore Harry. He’s in love with Zayn.” Liam turns to look back at Harry. “Just trust me, okay? He’s not into me.”

Harry wants to trust him, but it’s hard when Liam can barely look at him. It’s hard when Harry thinks about the fact that Liam lied today. It’s hard when all Harry can think about are two of his best friends having sex just hours earlier and it’s especially hard knowing his boyfriend was never planning to tell him about it.

“Get over here.” Harry says suddenly, following Liam into the living room.

“What?” Liam says… “No, I have to shower.”

“No you don’t.” Harry says, reaching forward and grabbing Liam firmly by the arm and twisting Liam back around. He’s not sure what comes over him but he leans in and sniffs Liam’s neck, trying to detect a certain scent. He’s not sure why he does it, it’ll only make things that much worse, but he knows that by trying to pick up Lou’s smell still lingering on him will hurt Liam, and if Harry’s being honest that’s exactly what he wants to do right now.

“Harry stop.” Liam says, attempting to push Harry away lightly, but Harry uses more force and shoves a hand into Liam’s shirt collar, moving it aside and ripping one of the buttons as he tugs.

He catches sight of a shiny red hickey, glaring brightly just below Liam’s birthmark. Harry’s spot. It fuels Harry’s anger and he pushes against Liam’s chest roughly.

“What the fuck is that, Liam?”

“What do you think?!” Liam bursts suddenly, finally letting go and pushing Harry away. “It’s a hickey. It’s Louis’s _thing_ , you know this already.”

Harry slouches away. Louis has a history of marking his victims up during their video sessions; it’s sort of his trademark. They all have one, and Harry’s always known about Lou’s, but somehow seeing Liam all marked up now is hurting him more than he wants to admit.

“What? Don’t have a response to that Harry?” Liam says harshly. “Cuz a month ago I remember you coming home after doing a video with him and your entire body was covered! I didn’t say a fucking word then.”

Harry sighs. Liam has a point. That had been a rough night for them. Even though Harry didn’t talk about, Liam knew what had happened. He hadn’t said a word about it, but it was obvious how upset he felt. Suddenly Harry feels like a complete hypocrite for getting so upset. But he can’t help but feel like there’s something else going on.

“Yeah, well, that was Louis just being a dick. He never cared about me like that. And knowing him he probably just did it to get a reaction out of you.”

Harry takes a breath and heads towards the bedroom.

“God, it’s not even about the stupid hickey, I’m more upset that you weren’t honest with me.” Harry mutters.

It’s the first time that Harry is calm in this entire conversation and he can hear his own sadness coming through his words. It seems to cause a different reaction from Liam, who suddenly softens and moves towards Harry.

“I’m sorry okay?” Liam hesitantly reaches out and grabs one of Harry’s hands in his own. “I didn’t tell you about the video because I didn’t want to upset you. We’d just had that conversation about Louis and I knew it was a sensitive subject.” Harry can feel Liam’s fingers lightly massaging his own for comfort. “And besides, we agreed a long time ago not to talk about work remember? For this very reason.”

Harry nods softly, knowing that Liam has a point, but it’s still hard.

“You don’t have to worry okay?” Liam pleads, pulling Harry’s hand up to his lips and kissing his palm softly. “I only want you.”

Liam leans in towards Harry’s face this time, lips pressing against the edge of his lips with a little too much force. Something feels off… as if Liam is trying too hard, and Harry pulls away suddenly.

“I’m tired” Harry responds shortly, pulling his hand out of Liam’s grip and turning away as quickly as he can to head into Liam’s room. Maybe if he sleeps this off he’ll feel clearer headed about everything tomorrow.

But Liam follows right behind, not letting up. “Harry. Don’t ignore me, please. I want to talk about this!”

Harry sighs, feeling the anger simmering back up in his gut and he turns around. “Okay, let’s talk.”

 

Liam walks further into the room, a hint of sadness still apparent on his face and it almost makes Harry feel guilty. He blurts his next question out before he can talk himself out of it.

“Did you cum?”

Harry can see Liam’s face change immediately. He looks shocked and frustrated but he’s holding his tongue. Liam not answering the question makes the answer pretty obvious.

Harry shakes his head and turns away from him again, stomping over to the bed and making his anger known.

“Come on Harry, that’s not fair.” Liam pleads following right behind. “You know how hard….” Liam realizes his poor choice of words and pauses before continuing, “you know how _difficult_ it is to control that sort of thing…”

Harry knows he’s being ridiculous, knows that Liam is right and that he couldn’t possibly expect such a thing from Liam but his anger is controlling all of his emotions and he can’t stop the rage that’s probably showing on his face.

“Harry, look” Liam says, taking a seat on the bed and turning towards him, “I don’t want to upset you more but… Louis just knows how to push all my buttons. He knows what to do to… get me there.”

Harry winces. Louis and Liam are close, they always have been, but Harry doesn’t exactly want to hear about all the ways that Louis knows how to get Liam off. He knows that Liam’s only trying to explain but It’s almost making things worse.

Liam can see how hurt Harry is and scoots closer to him on the bed, leaning into Harry and kissing him softly on the neck.

“Come on Haz…” He whispers into his ear, “you know no one can make me cum like you can…”

Liam only continues to kiss him all over his face and jaw and Harry almost gives in, it feels so good, but he doesn’t want to let Liam get out of this conversation so easily.

“Did you enjoy it?” Harry asks quietly, still not turning his head to look at him.

Liam’s quiet for a moment before he answers. “No.” He says shortly.

Harry’s not sure if he believes it.

“Harry come on, don’t do this to yourself okay?” Liam leans in even further, grabbing Harry’s face firmly in his hands. “I promise, I thought about you the entire time.”

Liam runs a hand through his curls and Harry shuts his eyes at the touch, trying his hardest to let the anger leave his body and believe what Liam is saying.

“Please stop worrying about this… its killing me.” Liam begs and the hitch in his voice makes Harry’s heart hurt. He loves Liam. The last thing he wants to do is push him away.

“Okay.” Harry barely whispers, slowly turning to Liam. Liam is looking at him with too much hope; too much sadness that it’s overbearing. Harry immediately leans in and kisses him.

Liam kisses him back softly and the intensity showing in his eyes when Harry pulls away again is almost enough to convince Harry that he’s acting crazy; that he’s overreacting.

“The video goes up tomorrow.” Liam says quietly and just the words feel like a punch to the gut. For a second there Harry almost forgot about why they were arguing in the first place.

“Please don’t watch it…” Liam begs, breathing heavily and tightening his grip on Harry’s face. “Please, it’ll just upset you.”

He looks so distraught and Harry just wants to comfort him. “Okay, I won’t.” Harry agrees and Liam pulls him into a hug, holding him tightly and massaging his shoulders.

“Thank you.” He whispers, not releasing Harry from his grip.

Eventually they fall back onto the bed, Liam tucking himself into Harry’s neck and gently kissing him over and over again.  Harry finally feels himself relaxing, things almost completely forgotten about (even Liam’s shower) and they both drift off to sleep quickly.

Just for a moment Harry feels like everything’s going to be okay.

 

 

 

The next day Harry gets home early and does everything in his power to distract himself from watching the video. But it’s impossible not to think about and after much debate he finds himself whipping out his laptop and scouring the internet for the video of Liam and Louis. He feels a pang of guilt rise in his gut when he thinks about Liam. He’d promised he wouldn’t actually watch the video but he can’t stop his own curiosity and tries to dismiss his blatant hypocrisy as he settles back on the couch.

Just typing in their names together into the website makes his skin crawl but he continues searching until he finds the right one.

He skims past the beginning, quickly moving to the end of the video where most of the real action happens. He doesn’t even have to watch long to find what he’s looking for… the moment when Liam finally releases.

Louis is straddling Liam, hips rolling up and down roughly on top of him, his lips latched tightly to Liam’s neck. He’s sucking hard as he moves, giving Liam the hickey that he had been sporting the day before and it takes all that Harry has not to slam the laptop onto the ground right now. Both Liam and Louis are sweaty and out of breath and Liam’s grip is tight on Louis’s hips, pushing his body down harder and harder every time Liam bucks up into him.

Harry’s blood is boiling and he can tell exactly when it hits, he’s seen Liam’s face in the moment too many times before to know exactly what he looks like when he cums. He’s still inside of Louis when it happens and his hands immediately move up Lou’s shoulders, tightening his hold on him even further. Liam’s eyes are squeezed shut and as he comes down from his orgasm his breathing slows, only rocking their hips together at a soft pace now.

Louis manages to remove his lips finally, the bright new hickey shining a deep red on Liam’s skin, and he sits up, hands gently brushing against Liam’s abs as he pulls off slowly, still hard against his own stomach.

Harry quickly closes out of the video and tosses his laptop to the side; he doesn’t think he can handle watching much more of this.

He immediately runs to his bedroom and slams the door shut, collapsing on his bed and burying his head into his pillow, trying his hardest not to the let the tears fall from his face. He quickly gets out his phone, shooting a text to Liam that he feels tired and is going to crash at his own place tonight. Liam has the day off and Harry had promised earlier that he would head over as soon as work was finished but he’s not sure he can manage looking at Liam’s face right now. He doesn’t even bother checking his phone when Liam’s response finally comes in. He’s pissed and he needs to be alone.

Liam had claimed last night that he hadn’t enjoyed it.

Anyone who watched that fucking video could beg to differ.

 

 

 

Harry wakes to find that he has three missed calls from Liam, probably wondering if Harry is okay and why he didn’t come over the previous night but Harry doesn’t even bother checking his voicemail, he’s still pissed off. All he can think about is the stupid video and Louis’s stupid lips on Liam’s neck and Louis’ stupid hands all over Liam… _his_ Liam.

He hates knowing that Louis was the last person to be intimate with his boyfriend. The last person to make him sweat. The last person to make him cum. It makes Harry want to scream.

He heads to work and he checks the clock as he enters the building, realizing that he only has twenty minutes before his next shoot so he has to make this quick.

He actually passes Louis in the hall and it takes all that has not go over to him and clock him right in the mouth. Louis yells out at him but Harry barely hears. He has more important things to take care of.

 

He heads to the main dressing room and finds Liam inside like he expected; he’s chatting with a few of his other costars. Harry tells them to leave, and before long it’s just the two of them.

“Harry… there you are.” Liam says immediately, “why haven’t you returned any of my calls?”

“Shut up Liam.” Harry spits out, trying to ignore the hurt expression on Liam’s face. “You lied to me. Again.”

Liam shakes his head, silently questioning and Harry doesn’t give him a chance to even ask before he’s speaking again.

“You told me you didn’t fucking enjoy it.”

“Harry…” Liam begins but Harry pushes his chest lightly. Not enough to knock him over but enough to surprise him.

“I saw your face, Liam!” Harry crowds into his space.

Liam takes a breath, looks away from Harry like he feels guilty. “You watched the video.”

It’s not even a question, simply a statement and it makes Harry seethe. Liam’s laying the guilt on him, actually trying to make Harry feel bad for going back on his word.

“Of course I watched it Liam!” Harry’s voice rises and their faces are only inches apart now. 

“Why would you do that?” Liam asks quietly, finally turning to look at him. “I stopped watching your videos the moment that we got together. I can’t stand seeing you with other people, it drives me insane…. why would you put yourself through that?”

If Harry weren’t so upset he might just feel happy at Liam’s words. It feels good to know Liam gets just as jealous at the thought of Harry being with other people.

“Because I had to know if you liked fucking him… and clearly you did.” Harry spits out.

His words finally seem to push a button and Liam’s shoving Harry away from him.

“You’re acting ridiculous!” Liam yells back, throwing his hands up to emphasize his point. “It was just sex. It was for my job! I don’t have feelings for him, I never did! Why can’t you get that through your head?”

And then Liam’s rushing back over to him, standing right in front him like Harry was doing seconds before. “What the fuck do you want me to say? What can I do to make you get past this?”

His eyes are big and full of frustration, searching Harry’s own green ones for answers. He’s so fucking close and the first thought that pops into Harry’s head is just how beautiful he actually is.

“I’ll do anything, okay?” Liam says a little bit quieter, begging with Harry.  The sadness that was there before has instantly returned.

Harry can feel Liam’s fingers gently rubbing his sides, gripping at the material in his shirt like he’s trying to hold on for dear life.

Liam has such a hold on him that even the smallest gesture gets a physical reaction out of Harry. He can already feel himself hardening in his jeans, can feel himself coming undone under Liam’s touch. He just wants to kiss him and make things better again. He’s still upset but he doesn’t want to lose Liam.

“Harry, what do you want?” Liam asks again, eyes pleading and Harry immediately leans in, kissing Liam forcefully on the lips and pushing against his shoulders so that Liam’s back hits the wall.

“To erase him.” Harry mutters and pulls back, leaving Liam slumped against the wall in confusion.

“What?” Liam calls out as Harry reaches the other side of the room; slams the door shut and locks it.

“Take off your clothes.” Harry says as he turns around and Liam’s looking at him with such confusion that it’d almost be cute if Harry still wasn’t upset with him. Harry repeats himself and steps in front of Liam again, pulling him roughly by his shirt and dragging Liam into to him. He mashes his lips against Liam’s once again, pushing his tongue forcefully into Liam’s mouth and licking inside. It’s messy and rough but Harry needs this, needs to gain control and make Liam realize that he’s _his_. That he belongs to Harry and only Harry.

Then without warning Harry pulls away, gripping the bottom of Liam’s shirt and quickly pulling it over his head. He tosses it to the ground and in seconds he’s got Liam pinned against the wall, forehead hitting the wood as Harry undoes his own zipper behind him.

Liam just obeys; watches over his shoulder as Harry bends slightly and pulls Liam’s jeans and pants down harsh and quick, pooling around Liam’s feet. Harry reaches for Liam’s hands and pulls them up, placing his palms flat again the wall near his head. “Keep them here.” Harry warns, his voice not shaking in the slightest.

Harry grabs his own dick and pulls it out of his boxers, stroking a few times and increasing the pressure to prepare himself. Liam’s just waiting patiently and it’s not long before Harry’s pushing into him deep, grabbing Liam’s hips and pulling him back against his own roughly.

“Did you think about me?” Harry pants into Liam’s ear as he slides even farther into him, “did you think about me when you were fucking him?”

Liam only nods, unable to actually form words (which is probably for the best, because Harry would just end up yelling at him to be quiet).  

Liam’s just taking it, small whimpers escaping from his mouth every time Harry pounds into him. It’s almost too much and Harry can feel his orgasm already starting to rise.

Liam better not be lying this time.

 

“Fuck. Harry… Please.” Liam’s begging.

Harry still has him pinned roughly against the wall, his grip on his wrists even tighter than they were before (not that Liam’s trying to go anywhere).

Harry can feel himself getting closer every time that he pushes into Liam but he’s trying to hold off his orgasm just a little bit, to really piss Liam off. Liam probably doesn’t deserve any of this, he didn’t technically do anything wrong, but Harry wants him to feel just a little bit of the pain that he’s been feeling in the past week.

“Harry…” Liam says again and it’s much softer this time, almost pleading. Harry is so close to giving in… he knows that Liam is dying to be touched, his entire body still pressed right up against the wall, only getting the littlest bit of friction when Harry moves.

Suddenly Harry’s orgasm begins to build rapidly and he quickens his pace, his head instantly falling in between Liam’s shoulders. Harry bites at Liam’s skin as he comes, muffling the sounds that would normally be coming out of him right now. His head feels slippery against Liam’s back, sweat slick and pooling over both of them.

Harry immediately pulls out, and he can feel his cum as it drips from both of them. He moves away from Liam and grips him by the shoulders, walking both of them backwards clumsily, tripping over his pants a little as he goes. He only stops for a minute to rip them completely off and when they get far enough back Harry pushes Liam down onto the couch so that he’s finally facing him. Liam looks ridiculously good right now, face all flushed and eyes big and searching, just waiting to see what Harry has planned.

Harry reaches down, lets his hands trial softly against Liam’s thighs only for a minute before he’s getting them wedged between, spreading them apart easily. Liam’s just watching him intently and Harry’s eyes are glued to his cock laying flat up against his stomach. Harry can tell just how turned on he is by the way that he’s leaking right now, cock red and thick and harder than he’s ever seen it without being touched. Harry desperately wants to touch it, but he forces his hand lower until his fingers are brushing roughly against Liam’s center, Harry’s own cum making things slick for him.

Without much warning Harry pushes his fingers in deep and Liam’s head immediately falls backwards so that it’s hanging off of the arm rest of the couch.

“Harry…” he tries to say again and reaches a hand out to grab at Harry’s wrist but Harry only pushes it away.

“Shut up.” He says harshly, only quickening the pace of his fingers inside of Liam.  Harry feels terrible as the words spill out of his mouth, he never speaks to Liam in this way, but somehow, it feels fitting in this moment. He likes being able to control the situation, and by the sounds that Liam is making right now, it’s obvious Liam doesn’t mind it either. In a weird way, being this pushy is almost fixing things between them. Liam is proving to Harry how much he cares just by taking this.

Harry’s eyes haven’t left Liam’s dick and the little drops of pre-cum that are dripping down and Harry instantly leans in to lap at it with his tongue. Liam immediately moans at the contact, finally lifting his head to watch. Harry loves the way that Liam tastes but he doesn’t want to give Liam too much just yet. His lips trail over to his lower stomach where he kisses gently, trying to show his appreciation. Liam is flinching beneath him and it causes goose bumps to prickle into his skin. He loves seeing Liam all anxious like this.

Harry’s done this so many times before that he knows exactly what to do; exactly how to crook his fingers to hit the spot that Liam’s been begging for. As soon as he touches Liam’s prostate it sends a shock through him, a moan escaping from Liam’s mouth loudly as he grips Harry by the shoulders. It’s the first touch that Harry will actually allow, mostly because he’s entirely too focused on hitting the spot over and over.

Liam’s spewing a line of profanities each time Harry’s fingers push in and when Liam’s hand leaves Harry’s shoulder to grip his own dick Harry has to stop him.

“Don’t.” He says firmly, pushing Liam’s hand away. Liam looks defeated but Harry is persistent, “just from this.”

“I don’t know if I can…” Liam whimpers and Harry shimmies his body down again, his face moving closer and closer to where his hands are.

“Yes you can.” Harry says quietly, the first soft words he’s spoken this entire time. If Liam could come just from Harry’s fingers, Harry would surely die.

He leans down then, inching his face closer and closer until his lips land on Liam’s balls. Harry knows it’s a sensitive spot for Liam and he knows it’ll help this along. Liam is close now, one hand still gripping Harry’s shoulder, stomach muscles clenching tightly every other second. His breathing is getting more rapid and Harry continues to lick, finally pulling one of Liam’s balls all the way into his mouth and sucking gently.

“Come on baby,” Harry whispers softly, releasing Liam’s skin with a pop as he glances up to catch Liam’s expression.  But Harry only has a view of his neck, his head is thrown back and sweat is glistening off his skin. “Cum for me.”

Harry pushes his fingers in one final time before Liam’s spilling over his own stomach. It’s a beautiful sight and Harry feels a sense of accomplishment over getting him to cum just from this. Harry withdraws his fingers slowly, watching Liam as he does so. Liam looks completely distraught and out of breath so Harry wants to give him a chance to cool down. He shifts upwards the slightest bit, slowly tracing his tongue upwards towards the tip of Liam’s cock. He licks as much of his cum off as he can manage, gathering it into his mouth. He twirls his tongue around the tip slowly, not taking it all the way into his mouth like he normally would. Liam doesn’t get that. Not this time.

He can see Liam staring down at him so he instantly shoves up, moving towards Liam’s face.

Harry finally gets his mouth on Liam’s, sloshing the white fluid around as filthily as he can manage between their lips, but Liam is barely kissing back, he’s still trying to catch his breath. Harry lets his body relax against Liam’s, he can feel Liam’s softening cock against his thigh before he pulls away, hopping up off of the couch and grabbing for his jeans.

Liam watches Harry silently as he zips himself up, attempting to fix his hair a little before he’s about to leave.

“Harry, are we okay?” Liam asks quietly, still unmoving on the couch.

Harry turns to him, looking him right in the eye before answering. “Yes.” He replies gently, hoping that his expression conveys that he’s telling the truth and that things are going to work out.

Harry turns to leave and he can hear Liam getting himself back together. He reaches for the door but turns around suddenly, pausing before he lets the next words leave his mouth, “just don’t lie to me again.”

He says it as firmly as he can and leaves, avoiding eye contact with Liam and shutting the door quickly behind him.

What he’s done to Liam may have been horrible, but weirdly he feels much better.

 

 

After a few hours to think Harry’s feeling a little bit guilty and when Liam comes over later that afternoon he feels even worse. It’s silent when Liam walks though the door, not even attempting to knock and the weirdness between them is still pretty apparent. Liam sits down in a chair opposite of Harry  who is on the couch, and fiddles with his fingers, barely being able to make eye contact. Harry doesn’t know what to say either so he just sits patiently until Liam finally speaks.

“I’m really sorry about everything Hazza.” Liam says quietly, finally looking up in. “I didn’t intend to get off with Louis but it just happened.”

It’s not exactly what Harry wants to hear but he’s going to give Liam the chance to finish before jumping in.

“Sex with him was… good.”

Harry wonders exactly where he’s going with this but before he can think the worst Liam’s speaking again.

“But no one will ever live up to you.”

It’s so ridiculously sweet and Liam says the words so adorably that Harry can’t help but smile at him. Just a simple sentence and it’s enough to reassure Harry. Enough to make him realize how stupid he’s been over this entire thing.  He wants to tell Liam that he doesn’t have to explain or apologize, that he’s already forgiven but Liam isn’t’ finished.

“When I was with him, all I could think was that he wasn’t you. He didn’t smell like you. And he didn’t have any extra nipples to play with….”

Harry actually laughs out loud and he can see a smile forming on Liam’s face. Liam’s actually joking with him, which is a good sign. He knows that things are going to be okay.

Liam stands then, walking towards Harry. “And he doesn’t have your curly hair.”

Liam reaches forward, his hand brushing softly into Harry’s curls and stroking the back of his head softly. Harry closes his eyes to the touch. He missed this contact.

“Do you want me to quit?” Liam asks honestly, “I’ll find another job… What do you want? I’ll do anything for you, Harry.”

He says it so sincerely and it breaks Harry’s heart. He never meant to push things this far or threaten Liam’s job. 

“No… no.” Harry says quietly, leaning his forehead onto Liam’s. “I would never ask you to do that.”

He kisses Liam then, softly brushes their lips together and runs a hand into Liam’s hair.

“Maybe someday we can both quit and find other jobs but for now… I like how thing are.”

Liam smiles at him softly, letting him continue.

“I mean it Liam… I was just jealous because I care about you so fucking much. _So much_ that sometimes I can’t even think straight.”

Liam smiles again this time, even bigger than before and he falls backwards onto the couch, pulling Harry on top and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Harry, with everyone else it’s just sex. With you… it’s so much more. It’s everything to me. “

Harry finally feels himself relaxing, finally believing every word that Liam says to him. He can feel tears forming in his eyes and he knows it’s because he’s happy, not sad.

“Also…” Liam begins again, hands idly playing with Harry’s curls. “I wasn’t supposed to say anything but… Louis and Zayn, they’re kind of… together?”

He says it slowly, like he’s not sure how Harry will react. But it’s news to Harry and he sits up a little straighter.

“They are?” He should have seen it before, sometimes it was so damn obvious and now he feels like a fool for believing that Louis wanted Liam. He should have realized it the last time he and Louis spoke, when Louis had practically laughed at Harry when he'd insinuated that Zayn didn't want him. And it made sense now why Liam was so adament about Louis not being in love with him. “Why didn’t you tell me that before?”

“It wasn’t really my secret to tell.” Liam says softly. “They’re my best friends… after you of course.” He adds quickly, kissing Harry on the nose.

“But if you had told me that earlier we could have avoided all of this…” Harry says, referring to the fighting and the angry sex and the conversation they are having right now.

“I know but I didn’t want you to believe me because of that. I wanted to prove to you that I only wanted you…”

Harry smiles again. “You did.”

“Besides… I wouldn’t want to take back everything that happened.”

“You wouldn’t?” Harry asks.

“No…” Liam blushes, and Harry can tell he’s embarrassed to say the next part. “Today was… fun.”

“Fun?” Harry asks, tickling Liam. He’s not sure he would describe what had happened as fun. It was more like _the sexiest thing they’ve ever done_ , but he’ll take it.

“You like it when I dominate huh?” Harry teases reaching for Liam’s wrists and gripping them tightly, mirroring his actions from before. Liam just nods and he looks so amazing right now, smiling up at him, genuinely happy. Harry pushes foreword, forces his lips onto Liam’s and kisses him fiercely.

“Harry…”Liam says after a while, breaking the kiss. Harry pulls back. Liam’s expression is hard to read, he looks nervous.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, waiting patiently.

“It wouldn’t have mattered you know.”

Harry scrunches his eyebrows, curiosity getting to him. “What wouldn’t have?”

“If Louis were in love with me. It wouldn’t have mattered. Beause…” Liam pauses. “I’m in love with _you_.”

Harry can feel his breath catch and he’s not even sure how to respond. It’s the first time either have said those words and certainly Harry wasn’t expecting it. But it makes his heart swell and he can’t help the smile that instantly forms on his face.

“Truly?” He asks.

“Truly.” Liam confirms. “Truly, madly, deeply.”

It’s a little cheesy but Liam’s always been a romantic and Harry couldn’t be happier right now, the pure glee just radiating from his body. He wants to savor this moment for as long as possibly he can.

“Good.” He smirks, kissing Liam again. “Because I’ve pretty much been in love with you since the first time I ever saw you.”

This gets a big smirk out of Liam and Harry realizes that it’s probably his favorite thing in the world, Liam’s smile. He leans in and kisses him even harder.

Only Liam can make him come completely undone like this.

Fucking Liam Payne.

 


End file.
